


[podfic] i see fire

by callunavulgari, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blood Magic, F/M, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic, Resurrection, Rituals, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The October air is cool, drifting in through the open windows of Derek’s loft. They’re all gathered around the television, drooping with exhaustion. Her fingers are stained with graveyard soil and the smell of death and magic is so thick around her and Stiles that she’s surprised Scott and Derek haven’t forced them into the showers yet.





	[podfic] i see fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i see fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534796) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



 

**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

**Warnings:** Sex Magic, Rituals, Blood Magic, Resurrection, ITPE 2017

**Length:**  00:05:06  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(TWolf\)%20_i%20see%20fire_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0742.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/idellaphod)[](http://twitter.com/idellaphod) **idellaphod**


End file.
